1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of cleaning a substrate and an apparatus for performing the same. For example, example embodiments relate to a method of cleaning a semiconductor substrate using a protecting liquid and cleaning droplets, and an apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an exposing process may be performed on a layer on a semiconductor substrate to form a pattern. In order to remove byproducts on the semiconductor substrate generated in the exposing process, the semiconductor substrate may be cleaned.
According to related arts, the semiconductor substrate may be cleaned by a double feature type cleaning process. In the double feature type cleaning process, cleaning droplets may be injected on a surface of the semiconductor substrate with spraying of a protecting liquid to remove the byproducts.
When the protecting liquid is thick, detergency may decrease because the cleaning liquid may not be provided sufficiently to the pattern. In contrast, when the protecting liquid is thin, the pattern may be damaged, and one reason of this may be a high injection pressure of the cleaning droplets. The detergency may depend on a thickness of the protecting liquid.